


Nighttime Dialogues

by vesperarising7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dialogue, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, but not all of them are strictly 100 words, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperarising7/pseuds/vesperarising7
Summary: Just some short interactions between Sam and Dean mainly consisting of dialogue/speech. Not all of it will be smut, but a lot of it will.Sam and Dean are both legal consenting adults (20's-30's), the only illegal thing would be the incest. But if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!





	1. Deanial

**Author's Note:**

> This is WINCEST. If you have a problem with it, don't read it. Flamers and any hate comments will not be tolerated. 
> 
>  
> 
> But, if you do like the wonderful, heart-wrenching relationship between the Winchester brothers, then I hope you enjoy :)

“Look at you. Sammy, god,” Dean let out a guttural groan as he slowly stroked his brother. 

“Dean, please.” 

“Hold on, baby. Hold on for me. I’ve got you. Just-just let me have this.” Dean basked in the sweet image of Sam holding off for him.

“Okay, okay. But-” Sam broke off with a soft, wrecked whimper as Dean slipped a couple of fingers into him. 

Dean pet Sam’s side over his ribs, calming him. At least, as much as he could calm a man who’d been edged and denied orgasm to the point of tears. And Sam had done so well. “No Sammy. You can do this, hey. Focus on me.” 

Dean brushed away the wetness clinging to his baby brother’s lashes. “Good boy, Sam. You can come now. However you want. Let go for me, baby.”

“Keep going, please Dean.” Sam arched into his brother’s hand. It took him a little bit after having been denied for so long, but he quickly came apart under Dean’s steady ministrations. 

“Beautiful Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and reviews, and I will always take _constructive_ criticism. Just be respectful, please and thank you <3


	2. Sampling

“ _God_ , Dean. You taste so good. Come on, give it to me. Just like that, yeah.” Sam spoke the words like a prayer. 

Dean groaned as Sam’s breath brushed against his burning skin. He loved the way Sam talked when sucking him off. Even when his words weren’t explicitly dirty talk, he had a way of making the most innocent phrases sound absolutely filthy. 

Dean cried out as he felt Sam move from his dick to lap at his balls, and then _lower_. Dean came.

“Ah, Sam!” 

“Perfect Dean,” Sam said as he cleaned Dean off with his tongue reverently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and reviews, and I will always take _constructive_ criticism. Just be respectful, please and thank you <3


	3. Holding it for too Long

“Come on, Dean!” Sam pleaded. 

“Patience, Sammy. It’s a virtue.” 

Sam could just imagine the cocky smirk on his brothers face. He thought it was probably a good thing too, that he couldn’t see it. “Virtue, right. That’s rich coming from you. Now get a move on.”

“Calm down, Sam. There’s no rush.” 

“No rush?!”

“If you would just let me do my thing. And stop distracting me-”

“Distracting- what the hell, dude?! 

“Dean!”

“Sam!”

“Stop it already! Please, I really need to-”

“Just hold it. You can wait.”

“Deeeeaaaaannnn!”

“Alright, alright! Done. I’m out.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief as he dashed into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by something that happened between me and a friend. I was Sam, and it was not fun. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love comments and reviews, and I will always take constructive criticism. Just be respectful, please and thank you <3


	4. Tell Me What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is fucking Sam

"Tell me what you want, Sammy."

Sam let out a pathetic whine. 

"Use your words, Sam. I'm not gonna do anything until you tell me." Dean brushed his fingers through Sam's hair. "Come on, Sammy. Just tell me, ask me for what you need, and I'll do it. But you gotta let me know."

"Dean, please."

"What, Sam?"

"Dean, ugh, I want-want you to, god, please. Fuck me."

"Gotta be more specific, baby boy."

Dean, fuck me. Use my hole. Pound it hard, hard til I'm raw inside. God please, Dean, anything. I'm your bitch. Mount me like a dog, take what you want. Dean, please."

"Good boy, Sammy." And Dean proceeded to do just that. 

And afterward, when they had both finished and were laid out beside each other, both turned in to the other, if anyone had been passing by, they would heard the words, "See, all you had to do was ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and reviews, and I will always take constructive criticism. Just be respectful, please and thank you <3


	5. Role Reversal

Tonight, Sam was balls deep inside his big brother as Dean lay panting with his ass full. 

This didn’t happen often as Sam much preferred to bottom, but sometimes…. Seeing Dean fall apart underneath him, knowing that _he_ was the cause of his brother’s pleasure made Sam feel so full in a way he couldn’t describe. It was a different kind of satisfaction to know that he could please Dean like this. It was kind of expected for Sam to be the submissive one.

But this, this was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and reviews, and I will always take constructive criticism. Just be respectful, please and thank you <3


	6. Frantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good ol' life-affirming sex

"God Sam, so fucking frustrating," Dean grunted as he slammed into his baby brother.

"Can't, ugh- can't help it, Dean. Not my fault you're so clumsy. If you hadn't- oh my god," Sam gasped out.

"How's that for clumsy?" 

"Oww- Dean." Harsh panting breaths filled the room. 

"Serves you right, you should know better than to jump in front of me like that...." Dean backed off marginally though, not actually wanting to hurt Sam.

"Maybe, I should do it more often if this is wh-"

"Try it, and you'll see how long I can go without sex."

That earned a snort. "Like you could go very long anyway."

"You'd see. I'd do anything if it kept you safe." Dean's face screwed up as he realized what he'd just said.

"Aww, that's so swee-"

"Shut up or I'll stop now."

"Would you stop cutting me off? And no, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would, Sam."

"No, no I meant about you stopping now. Look," Sam pushed at Dean's chest until his thrusts slowed until they stopped. _I suppose he is stopping now_ , Sam thought wryly. Certain he had his brother's attention, Sam continued, "I know you'd do whatever to protect me, I do. And you know why? Because it's the same for me too. I can't just sit by and let you take the hit for me all the time. It goes two ways-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sam made a face at being cut off yet again, but let it go. "Love ya too, baby bro. Now can we end this chick-flick so I can continue screwing you? I don't know about you, but I-"

"God, Dean, just move."

"Awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and reviews, and I will always take concrit. Just be respectful, please and thank you <3


	7. Walking In On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just wanted to go out to get some food. He was gone for like, ten minutes at most. He didn't think Sam would get up to something like this in such a short amount of time. Ah well, might as well partake in the show.

"What the- shit! Sam," Dean started as the take out bag slipped from his hand. 

"Deeeaaan," a naked Sam whined as his fingers pumped in and out of his slick hole. Dean could see the lube drip past his brother's pink rim.

"Jesus, Sammy. What're you doin huh? I wasn't gone that long."

"It's just, mmmm, when you left, ah, I needed..."

"Needed what, Sam?" Dean asked as he walked over to the bed where his brother lay, food forgotten on the floor. He watched as Sam, whose chest was pressed to the bed with his hips canted up, twisted his fingers frantically trying to find that one spot that would set him alight. Dean grabbed his brother's wrist and forced him to stop. 

"No! Dean, what-" Sam tried to escape Dean's grasp.

"What-" Dean bit out the word. "-is right. What are you doing touching what's mine?" Dean yanked Sam's arm up behind his back, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to remind Sam who was in charge. 

Sam moaned as he felt Dean press up against him still fully clothed. 

"I'm disappointed in you, Sam. You know better. These fingers are mine." Dean tugged a little on the other hunter's arm, then he swiftly brought his other hand down on Sam's bare cheeks. "This ass is mine." Sharp cracks echoed throughout the room. Dean leaned in close and whispered roughly into Sam's ear, "Your body. is. _mine_."

Dean made quick work of his fly and pulled out his cock not bothering to undress at all. He took a brief moment to make sure Sam was loose enough, then plunged himself into his baby brother's body. 

Sam howled. 

Dean was unconcerned.

Dinner would be waiting for them when they were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who has commented on my work so far. Thank You <3 It's really encouraging to see that people enjoy what I've written, especially as a new writer. And these are just some short drabbles. Maybe I'll get the courage to go for the long haul and actually write a serious fic one day :)
> 
>  
> 
> I still love to hear your comments as long as they're respectful :)

**Author's Note:**

> Because these are short little things, the themes in them are common. Everything comes straight from my own imagination, but if anything looks plagiarized or close to another's work, please let me know. I don't want any issues with anyone.


End file.
